wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Melysa Ravenwood
A proud woman and a skilled warrior, Melysa Ravenwood currently serves as a Knight of Stormwind. 'Appearance' Taller than most women and just as rugged as some men, Melysa seems quite fit for a life of combat. Any trace of her womanly figure is usually hidden beneath layers of boiled leather over mail or battered plate. Save for her chest, her body is more muscle than curves, especially her legs. On the rare occasion that she wears something revealing, numerous scars are visible on her arms and on her right shoulder blade, indicating that she has probably spent the better part of her adult life on one battlefield or another. She might have been attractive once in her youth, but when left uncovered, her right eye appears dull and lifeless while a jagged scar runs from the edge of her eye down to the base of her jaw. Her sandy blonde hair is an uneven mess, often unwashed and looking as though she'd cut it with her own belt knife. Her nose appears to have been broken more than once and just a glance at her hands would suggest she was no stranger to the occasional fist fight... Seldom seem without a sword and dagger on her belt, the way she carries herself suggests that she is quite capable of handling herself in various forms of combat. 'Armor' Her armor is nothing extraordinary. Simple, battle-worn plate and chain, scraped and dented from years of use. In battle, she often wears a greathelm with a full face shield and narrow eye slits. When wearing full armor, she is sometimes mistaken for a man due to her size and strength. When worn, her cloak is fastened by two circular clasps, each bearing the sigil of her house. 'Weapons' Raven's Wrath, a handsomely crafted longsword rests in a tooled-leather scabbard on her left hip, a sixteen-inch belt knife on her right. In times of battle she also carries a massive two-handed greatsword, its pommel a raven's head. The sword is often referred to as "Talon" and once belonged to her father. Background Melysa was born thirty-three years again in the region of Grand Hamlet. Only daughter of Lord Tytos and Lady Merrideth Ravenwood, Lysa had one sibling, an older brother. House Ravenwood was among Stormwind's oldest Noble familes, though they were not a wealthy or powerful house by any means. A small orchard, a farm and a forge were their primary source of income. Their home was known as Ravenwood Keep, a small castle, nestled in the mountains near Deadwind Pass. A skilled swordsmith, Melysa has forged blades for several Nobles and Knights, including her own longsword, Raven's Wrath. When she is not on a battlefield, she can often be found in the forge. 'Early Years' The curse that befell Grand Hamlet had catastrophic consequences for the Ravenwoods and resulted in a loss of more than half their income. Due to their lack of wealth, the keep was left garrisoned by a small number of house Knights and fewer that fifty household guard. At the age of twenty-five, Lysa's life would change forever when a small rebellion claimed the lives of her father and brother. Consumed by grief, her mother jumped to her death from her tower window when the men returned with their corpses. Melysa and her Uncle, Jorren Ravenwood led her father's household guard and what remained of his Knights in defending their land against the rebels, but in a final act of defiance, Ravenwood Keep was put to the torch, Jorren was captured and ransomed for a large sum of gold and Melysa was wounded by an arrow during the final battle. Without an income or the means to rebuild her family home, Melysa later joined the Night Watch at the behest of Lord Ebonlocke and served Duskwood faithfully for some time. At the age of twenty-seven she was on patrol near Roland's Doom when her party of watchers fell under attack by feral worgen . Melysa was savagely mauled, resulting in the loss of vision in her right eye and a vicious scar on the right side of her face. Her right arm was nearly torn off when one of the worgen raked her with its claw and she will forever bear the scar on her right shoulder blade. 'Beyond Duskwood' In spite of her wounds, Melysa recovered and continued to serve the Night Watch, protecting Duskwood's residents from the threat of worgen, undead and any other enemies that cropped up. At the age of twenty-nine, tired, disheartened and seeking a chance at a new life, Melysa left Duskwood. In her travels, she was ambushed by bandits in Westfall when they attempted to steal her horse and It was a Knight of house Madoran that saved her life, Sir Adamir Thorne. Sir Adamir told her of his Lord's dream of making his land in northeastern Lordaeron safe for its people once more and asked that she ride north with him to meet Lord Darion Madoran . She was accepted into his service as a house Knight of Stone Hearth. When Lord Madoran rode south to recruit more men for the war against the forsaken, Melysa served as sworn shield to his fifteen year-old son, James, who served as Lord of Stone Hearth in his father's absence. The forsaken siege that took place in Lord Madoran's absence resulted in the deaths of nearly half of Stone Hearth's forces, including Sir Eddric Madoran and Darion's first wife, Lady Corrine. Melysa fought valiantly to defend the keep and was wounded by blade and arrow while protecting young James during the evacuation. In spite of her wounds, she rode with James and the rest of the household when they escorted the common people of Stone Hearth to the Argent Crusade outpost at Light's Hope. When Sir Adamir was slain while retaking Stone Hearth, it was Melysa Ravenwood who took his place as house Madoran's Champion. When Lord Madoran was taken prisoner by house Sullivan shortly after his marriage to Lady Lyra Thorne, Melysa led a daring rescue with the help of Lady Victoriea Holfmann and a former Kaldorei Sentinel, resulting in his safe return. After Lord Madoran was slain in battle while defending Stone Hearth from the forsaken, Melysa swore an oath to his widow, Lady Lyra. At the behest of Lord Edric Blackmorn, Melysa returned to Stormwind to settle the late Lord Madoran's affairs with King Varian and the house of Nobles, where she was attacked by several men of house Dorne. Melysa slew two of their Knights and three guards while escaping and briefly went into hiding until the matter could be settled. 'Currently' She was briefly betrothed to Saidan Madoran at her Uncle Jorren's request, but has recently broken the betrothal. Outraged by her refusal to marry the man he selected for her, her Uncle Jorren has stripped her of all her holdings, including her cottage on the outskirts of Darkshire. Now lacking a home, she has been staying at various inns throughout Elwynn and Duskwood. 'House Ravenwood' ' ' Home: Ravenwood Keep (Grand Hamlet/Duskwood) Sigil: '''A black raven. '''Words: Light in darkness. Tytos Ravenwood - '''Father and Lord of Ravenwood Keep. Slain in battle at the age of 54. '''Merrideth Ravenwood - Mother and Lady wife of Tytos. Took her own life at the age of 46. Jorren Ravenwood -''' Younger brother of Lord Tytos, Uncle to Melysa. Age 39 and current Lord of house Ravenwood. '''Known Associates 'Lord Jorren Ravenwood, Lady Victoriea Holfmann, Sir Darion Blackmorn , Sir Westley Viddar and Saidan Madoran ' Category:Archived Characters